The invention relates to an ink pad for a self-inking stamp which is provided with a housing with a support frame and a stamp platen support which by a swivel motion is movable in this housing from an idle position into a stamping position and which is connected to an actuator handle moveable against a return spring relative to the housing, the ink pad being insertible into a receiving shaft of the housing by means of a substantially tub-shaped pad holder.
Stamps and stamp pads of this kind are known, for instance, from EP 0,804,344. In these structures, the pad holder surrounds the ink pad directly, and in the inserted use position the stamp pad is substantially exposed to the environment which over time leads to evaporation of the solvent-containing stamp ink and to the pad becoming prematurely useless or that stamp imprints are of insufficient quality.
It is an object of the invention to avoid this deficiency, and it accomplishes this in a stamp pad of the kind referred to above by a sealing frame extending about the periphery the pad holder which is provided with a sealing lip protruding from the stamp holder which in the operational position of the pad holder in the receiving shaft of the stamp housing sealingly engages the stamp platen support by elastic deformation.
Preferably, the sealing frame including the sealing lip are fabricated by injection molding of a plastic, preferably a thermoplastic elastomeric material.
In accordance with a further characteristic of the invention, the sealing frame is arranged between the ink pad and the pad holder. Alternatively, the sealing frame may be provided at the exterior of the pad holder.
The invention provides for attaining a flawless seal of the stamp pad in the idle position of the stamp in which the stamp platen engages the stamp pad and prevents premature drying of the stamp pad as a result of evaporation of the stamp ink. The life expectancy of the stamp pad is increased in this manner and a uniform quality of imprints is ensured.